Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673)
Biography Thomas Boardman was born in 1601 at Claydon, Oxfordshire County, England and baptized on 18 Oct 1601in Claydon, Oxfordshire, England to Thomas Boreman (1570 - 1627) and Elizabeth Carter (1575 - 1631) and died on 25 Mar 1673 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married between on 17 Aug 1630 at St. Helen's Bishopgate, London, England to Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679). Will "Thomas Boreman Senier" of Ipswich, weak in body, bequeathed to "my wife" the use and benefit of the entire farm during her life, also cattle and household stuff; after wife's death, land was to return to "my son Thomas;" to my daughter Joanna" on the day of her marriage or at age 22 years, he portion to the value of 100 pounds; to "my son Daniel" six acres leaving Thomas right of first refusal should Daniel wish to sell; to "my daughter Mary, the wife of Robert Kinsman that is to say to her children," 20 pounds; to "my daughter Martha the wife of Thomas Loe to her children" 20 pounds; to "my son Daniel 8 pounds for the use of "his two sons at age of on and twenty years;" "to my son Kinsman" the right to a footpath to go to his land "he bought of me;" to "my son Daniel and Robert Kinsman" ten acres more or less; "my brother Daniel" to live "with my wife while she lives" and after her death "my son Thomas" to maintain him; wife sol executor; "my well beloved friends" Simon Tomson and Thomas Brnam, overseers." Children # Thomas Boardman (1643 - 1719) # Mary Boardman (1631 - c.1712) # Martha Boardman (1640 - c.1718) # Joanna Boardman (c.1650 - c.1731) # Daniel Boardman (c. 1638 - 1708) Connection Thomas Boreman (1601 - c.1673) m. Mary Offing (1610 - 1679) Thomas Boardman (c.1634 - 1719) m. Elizabeth Perkins (c.1650 - 1718) Thomas Boardman (1669 - Abt. 1735) m. Sarah Langley (1675 - 1727) Capt. John Boardman (Abt. 1697 - 1760) m. Abigail Choate (1699 - ) Lt. John Boardman ( - 1755) m. Mary Ann Baker (c.1724 - ) Capt. Francis Boardman (1748 - 1828) m. Mary Hodges (1752 - 1828) Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Ancestors * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=dowfam3&id=I69219 * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=loken409&id=I01479 Lineage * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=AHN&db=dowfam3&id=I69219 * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=AHN&db=loken409&id=I01479 Descendants * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=dowfam3&id=I69219 * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=loken409&id=I01479 References Books Internet General * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=dowfam3&id=I69219&style=TABLE * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Birth * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=dowfam3&id=I69219&style=TABLE * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Marriage * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=dowfam3&id=I69219&style=TABLE * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Children * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=dowfam3&id=I69219&style=TABLE * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Will * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Death * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=dowfam3&id=I69219&style=TABLE * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 Parents * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479 * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=loken409&id=I01479